My Teenage Life
by JustAFlora
Summary: "Let's leave this town Flora.We can travel the world together.Explore new exciting sites."
1. Chapter 1 Twirling Around and Around

Chapter 1 Twirling Around and Around

My day started out like any normal day in the Layton household. I ,Flora Reinhold, woke up starring at my bedroom ceiling thinking about the possibilities the new day would bring.I yawned and slowly got out of bed. I stretched my arms and walked over to me mirror. In my reflection my hair was a mess. It looked as if a tornado passed over me.I took my hair brush and brushed my long dark brown hair. After my hair looked and felt smooth,like a polished rock,I put some cherry lip gloss on my lips.

After putting my face makeup on I went over to my closet and picked out a red dress. I slipped it on and smoothed it out. I let out a sigh of relief. I went over to my radio and turned to one of Katy Perry's songs. The song blasted 'Last Friday Night!'I twirled around my room in my bare feet and sang into my hairbrush. After the song had finished I fell backwards onto my bed laughing. What was the occasion you may ask? Well, I was going to my high school prom!


	2. Chapter 2 Lukes Puzzle

Chapter 2 Luke's Puzzle

Once I was down stairs I sat down by the Professor and grabbed a piece of toast off the platter that was placed in front of me."Good morning Flora." The Professor greeted with a warm smile. I smiled and chewed my toast. I swallowed.

"Good morning Professor," I looked around and glanced upstairs. "Professor where's Luke?"

"Luke left early for school this morning. He left you this note." Professor handed me a piece of paper and I gladly received it. I opened it up to see numbers all on the paper. 7,25,13 12,15,3,11,5,18,19.

I looked down at all the confusing numbers. The I realized they represented letters. I took out a line piece of paper and I wrote down the alphabet. I wrote down the "G" under the 7. Next I wrote down "Y" under 25. I wrote down "M" under 13. I moved one 12 which I wrote down on "L". "O" fell under the number 15. I wrote "C" under 3 and "K" below "E" went under the 5 which was followed by "R"under 18. 'One last letter.' I thought to myself. "S" went under 19.

I put down my pencil and quickly read where I would be heading. "Gym Lockers!" Professor turned to me about to respond but then the bus stopped in front of our house. I rushed to grab my coat and backpack. I gave a quick kiss on Professors forehead and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Bus

Chapter 3

I walked onto the bus and looked around at the many familiar faces of my classmates. In the front of the bus were the usual high school football jockeys. Then in the back of the bus usually sat the preps, popular girls. My spot was usually between day Luke usually took the bus but he usually sat by the jockeys. I wouldn't expect he wouldn't because he was the captain of hte football team.I walked over to my usual window seat and waited for my friend to come on the next stop.I watched as the bus passed by many buildings and trees. I felt happy and scared at the same time as I thought about the end of the day for prom and then there would be the graduation also Luke and I would be heading into the world of adulthood. But of course I did think it was possible I didn't get enough credits to pass senior year. I was sure I wan't going to live seeing Luke go off to college without me. I could tell I was dazed because when the bus jerked to a stop I jumped back to reality as if a hurricane hit over. The bus had stopped at the corner where my friend came on along with her brother. Her brother looked dazed as I usually do , but this wasn't normal for him. I called him over. "Hi Nicholas. Where's Shasta." Shasta of course is his sister, my friend.

"She's not coming." He said sadly but sternly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"She ran away last night. Our mom and her got into a huge argument. No one has seen or heard from her since." Nicholas nodded and walked over to Victoria. Victoria is his girlfriend, and my nemesis. The two of them had been dating for awhile now. Did I mention she is one of the preps? Yeah and I think she is just using him for her own good.  
>I started to think about Shasta. I hope she is okay. I mean where could she have gone? I sat there silent. It wasn't like her to just run away like that. The bus stopped soon enough at the school.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Phantom of the Opera

**Chapter 4**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the outside of the school. The first thing we were going to do today was have our high school graduation. I walked off the bus and headed to the gym. If I decoded the puzzle Luke gave me right I would find Luke by the gym lockers. I walked down a few halls until I reached the door of the gym. I looked through the doors window and it was pitch black. I looked behind me to be sire no one was watching. I gripped the doors handle and turned it. With surprise it opened. I looked again to see if anyone was watching and I went inside. I tried to not make much noise but it was hard to when you can't see anything. Then someone pulled me back. My heart pounded millions times faster than it was before. "Hello my damsel in distress," A dark and frightening voice said. "I be the phantom has my Christine returned to me?"

I was scared for a moment but I soon recognized the voice. "Hello phantom. Yes it is I." I laughed evilly. Then my phantom pulled me in into a long, long, long kiss. I felt as if I was on cloud seven.

"Hello Flora." He said in a whisper.

"Hello Luke," I said also quietly. We both knew that if we got caught in the gym then we would have an automatic detention. "Why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked him holding his face.

"Flora Mary Reinhold," Luke took a deep breath. "I know it may be sudden, but as we grow up together I come to realize that I love you. Flora I really can't live without you and I want to be with you forever," Luke was whispering to me and I didn't know what to say when he got down on one knee. "Do me the favor in marrying me Miss Reinhold." Luke smiled and pulled out a diamond ring in a shape of a heart.

"I….i don't know what to say?"

"Say yes," Luke said excitedly. "Flora I love you. We can be together for eternity." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the word eternity. I know he would never leave me.

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms. He fell backward onto the floor and I fell on top of him. He looked at me and laughed. I giggled of course 'cause I'm a girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

**Chapter 5**

In the morning before the graduation assembly we had language arts which is our homeroom. The day went really fast. I sat in language arts listening to the long lectures about condoms. Yes condoms. Ever since the first year of high school the teachers would hand out condoms in the first and last semester. I wasn't going to need them though because Luke and I were going to get married and start a family. Just in case though I took one. I looked behind me to see if Luke was going to take some. Luke hesitated and took one. He looked at it and stuffed it into his backpack. He looked up at me and smiled. I turned back to the teacher.

Our language arts teacher is a plump, old and cute little lady. She has spiky brown hair and she wore little glasses on her round face. She was serious with learning and would deliberately give out detentions to kids she didn't like. So as long as you did your work and give her a gift every now and then you would be okay.

When the bell rang for us to go to the next class we headed to the gym. Our gym was huge. The bleachers were covered top to bottom with people. Our class headed to the right of the gym where all the students were sitting. On the left was out family who would be witnessing our graduation. On the top left stand I saw the usual tall top hat and the smiling Hershel Layton. He waved and I smiled back.

Luke sat next to me in the bleachers. I felt him touch my hand. I looked at him and he whispered in my ear. "He doesn't know." I know he was talking about professor.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked surprised.

"It's not his buissness,"Luke answered. "I don't think we should tell him." I nodded and looked at the principal who walked out onto the court.

"Ah um…," The principal said as he got everyone's attention. "Lady's and gentleman! We all have many memories of our children. And these children, Teens, have many exciting memories of their own. Now it's time for them to go out in the world and explore new and exciting sites. Before they do that some of these children pulled together some things they would like to say." I knew that was my cue to go down there. I would be speaking with Luke.

I went behind the podium and spoke. "All of us have grown up and experienced many different things while doing so." I said.

Luke spoke next. "They could have been kissing you loved one, getting your first 'A', or driving your first car to the beach."

"Maybe it was something bad as getting a detention, getting a broke heart, or loosing a pet." I said.

"These things build us up to who we are. These things we have learned from and we are ready to go out into the world and make more mistakes."

As we finished our speech everyone cheered. I smiled. Next we would get our diplomas. Luke and I sat back down the bleachers. We waited for the principal to our names. "Jessica Barker!" The principal called. A short little blond girl walked to the basketball court. "Jessica what would we do without you?" The principal smiled. I had a feeling he was going to say a funny thing about every student when they came up.

"Flora Reinhold!" He called my name after Luke's which was after like twenty students. I strolled down the stairs and over to the podium once again. This time my heart was in my stomach and my legs were jelly. I actually was graduating and finishing up high school. This was real. "Flora Reinhold." The principal said in a deep quiet voice.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"You've made it dear. Congratulations! I hope the world will accept you." The principal handed me my diploma.

I didn't understand what he meant by that but I gladly took my diploma. I held it up high into the air for everyone to see. All of my friends and family cheered loudly. When I glanced at Luke everything went silent. Everyone was still making racket but my focus was on Luke which made me clear out any background noise. He seemed upset. Something was on his mind and I was determined to find out what it was.


	6. Chapter 6 You're LEAVING!

Please Review!

Chapter 6

After graduation we went outside for lunch. After lunch we went to the library to return our books, and then finally it was time to go to prom. By the time we went to the gym for prom it was 3:25 p.m. My heart skipped beats as he took my hand in his and we went through the doors to our last moments with our class mates. The two of us went to the middle of the dance floor. Luke smiled and put his hands on my slim waist and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on the back of his neck, and let him take over me. We slowed danced for awhile and when the music started to pick up he whispered something in my ear. "Flora I need to talk to you." I nodded.

We were outside in the warm autumn air. "What is it Luke?" I smiled looking at the handsome man.

"Flora. You love me right?" He asked unsure.

"Of course Luke. Why do you think I don't?" I was not really sure where Luke was getting at.

"Flora….I'm leaving." Luke looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're what!" My heart was aching; many thoughts filled my mind.

"Flora don't be mad at me though." He tried to reassure me that everything was going to be alright, but I knew it wasn't.

"You asked me to marry me this morning and now you're telling me you're leaving. Why? It's not going to work….."

"Leave this town with me Flora. We can travel the world together. Explore new exciting sites." He took my hand in his and kissed it. I smiled.

"Luke..I don't know." I glanced at the ground thinking about the decisions I could make.  
>"Flora. I want you. I want to be with your forever...but I don't like it here. I want to go to America, Australia, maybe even Japan."<br>I nodded kissing his lips. "I'll come. I'll come and live with you forever. We'll never let eachother go either."


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving the Town and Past

I think it was because I trusted him and wanted to live with him that helped me make this decision to leave with him. Prom ended at 9:00 at night. Luke drove me home and we bother were silent; we had nothing to say to eachother...I didn't like it.

"Luke is something on your mind?" He shook his head still not saying anything to me. "Luke, please pull over." He sighed pulling off the road and slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing dammit." I gasped softly; looking away. "Flora, I'm sorry." He took my hand kissing it softly.

"I'm just worried about you Luke. You seem distracted...You seem upset." I whimpered

"No, Flora I'm sorry. You have to trust me though nothing is wrong."

I had believed him and went along with what he said but he still seemed upset still. I'm laying in my bed thinking about things. Thinking about my future. I never really wanted to go to college. I wanted to just write or draw. I stood to my feet and started to pack my suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Flora, wake up love." He seemed quite overjoyed this morning.<p>

I grinned opening my eyes to see my most beautiful man. I glanced over his shoulder where my alarm clock sat. "Luke," I groaned flopping my pillow ontop of my face. "It's 4:00 in the morning."

"It's time to leave." He whispered.

"So soon?" I removed the pillow staring into his desperate eyes.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What about the professor?"

"He doesn't have to know."

I nodded sadly and dragged myself out of bed; throwing an outfit on. We snook out of the house easily.

We drove off me watching my town disappearing into the distance. "Goodbye everyone." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Who watched the London Olympics? I DID! I love the little movie of the queen and James Bond. Haha. :D R&amp;R. <strong>


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Grrrrrr...I want this story to die. I don't know what to put. :(. Should they get into a car accident? :D. Please R&R. I need some ideas soon!**


End file.
